


Obvious Tension

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Crossover, F/M, Gen, barricity kiss, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver overhears a conversation between Caitlin and Felicity about her time spent in Central City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious Tension

When Barry, Oliver, Digg, and Cisco left to go gather intel—bring a ecstatic Cisco along with them—Felicity fell easily into conversation with Caitlin, which surprised her. Although they had seen a lot of each other when Barry was in a coma, they usually kept their conversations sort and purposeful.

"So you set all of this up, by yourself?" Caitlin asked, looking at the foundry’s setup in awe.

Felicity couldn’t help but smile a little proudly at that, “Well Oliver and Digg had some of it when I joined… but it was in shambles. I swear, they had no idea what they were doing.”

Caitlin gave her a ghost of a smile—which was usually as close as Caitlin these days—and Felicity grinned back at her.

"You guys really work well together," Caitlin commented, and Felicity knew she was referring to seeing her team in action earlier.

"It wasn’t always like this. We used to never agree on anything—but even Roy is meshing well with us now," Felicity said with a smile, "We’re all so different but we somehow work well together. It still gets tense sometimes though."

Caitlin watched Felicity’s face intently, “I noticed that. The tension. With you and Oliver, mostly.”

Felicity started, eyes widening. She had thought they had been discreet about keeping their distance—keeping it only professional. From the look on Caitlin’s face though, they had only been fooling themselves.

"No! Oliver and I are…" Felicity paused a long moment, "Partners."

Caitlin stared at her, disbelieving.

"You know, when I saw you with Barry before—when you came to Central City—I thought there was something there," Caitlin said, "But then I saw you with Oliver."

Felicity stammered, trying to brush Caitlin off. They couldn’t talk about it. There was nothing left with Oliver—there couldn’t be. Felicity was moving on—or at least, she was on her way.

"Oliver and I are just really close. That’s all,” Felicity insisted, “Whatever you think you saw… well, it was just two old friends.”

Caitlin cocked her head with an eyebrow raise.

"Then why did you and Barry end things?" Caitlin deadpanned, and Felicity felt a flustered panic creep up her throat. No. She had a date with Ray next week, for goodness sakes, she couldn’t have people thinking there was still something with Oliver.

"I saw something between you two in Central City—if Oliver didn’t come between that, then what did?” Caitlin asked, and Felicity’s face felt hot. Not that she was mad at Caitlin—not at all. Caitlin was just asking her curiously, face open and wondering. 

But nevertheless, Felicity was mad. It pulsed through her veins—weeks of frustration over the tension she knew existed. Weeks of short, clipped sentences.

"I. Don’t. Like. Oliver," Felicity said in a stern tone as she tried to reign in her loud voice, "If I liked Oliver, why did I leave and go to Central City, when I should have been here, helping him through the death of our friend? Why did I go on a date with Barry, in my favorite dress, when I had just been rejected by Oliver?” Felicity could feel tears in her eyes, and see Caitlin as she tried to calm her down, but Felicity bit back her emotions—determined to get her point across.

"If I like Oliver, why did I let Barry kiss me in Central City—even if it was just goodbye?" Felicity yelled, as a calm silence settled over the room, and Caitlin stared, almost panicked, behind her.

Felicity whirled around, her gaze meeting Oliver’s. He stared at her coldly, the only sign he heard her in the rigid set of his jaw. They stared at each other a beat, before he brought his lips up in a smile that startled and scared her at the same time.

"I forgot my earpiece," Oliver said in a strange tone.

"Oliver," Felicity called, but stopped, watching him as he calmly grabbed the forgotten piece off the table, staring down a moment and clearing his throat.

"Yes Felicity?" he asked, and every intended word froze on her lips as his eyes met hers again. They were closed off—more than ever. Felicity imagined that was what Oliver had looked like when he first got back from the island—she wasn’t sure though. Even from the beginning, Oliver had been open with her. He had never been reserved with her.

The man in front of her though, was someone new entirely. He was closed off, empty. He stared at her blankly, waiting for her answer.

"Nothing," she said, defeated, and he turned away easily, leaving her staring at his back as he left.

It took Felicity a moment to gather herself before she turned back to Caitlin with a smile that felt brittle on her lips.

Caitlin considered her a moment when a hand under her chin, before breaking through the silence.

"Maybe you kissed Barry, because you wish he was the one you loved," Caitlin said easily as if she was discussing the weather, and this time, Felicity didn’t argue. She was tired of arguing. She was tired of hurting. She was tired of it all.


End file.
